Kliq One-Shots
by MilfordMemeSquad
Summary: Our collection of Kliq one-shots! These will mainly feature x OC pairings, but you’ll also see some Triple H x Stephanie in there, too. All five Kliq boys will be included in some shape or form in this book, though!
1. Birthday Shenanigans

**Title** : Birthday Shenanigans

 **Pairings** : Shawn Michaels x Katherine McMahon (Original Character) Kevin Nash x Jolene Milford (Original Character) 

**POV** : Third Person

 **Written By** : Rebekah

The most smug of smirks came onto Shawn's lips as he looked over his bedroom. There were rose petals and candles scattered all around, and the sheets Shawn normally kept on his bed had been replaced with ones that were made of silk. It was quite the romantic setting, and really, Shawn was proud of himself for it. He had worked hard to make sure that everything looked perfect for Katherine's birthday.

The long-haired male walked over to the nightstand and adjusted the stack of condoms that he had placed by the lamp. He wasn't sure how many of them he and his girlfriend would end up going through, but his expectations were high. Just thinking about how much fun he and Katherine would have brought a genuine smile to Shawn's face.

He truly did love his girl more than anything else in the world. She was something special.

Shawn had little more than entered his living room when he heard a knock at the front door. With a spring in his step, Shawn darted over to meet his gal. He hated that it was already nearly five in the evening on Katherine's big day and he hadn't seen her yet, but he understood that she needed to spend some time with her family.

Besides, if it had been Vince, Shawn probably would've tried to get Katherine out of it, but she was spending time with Stephanie and Shane. Shawn knew that Katherine loved her siblings dearly, and since she normally spent most of her time with him instead of them, he didn't want to complain too much.

You see, Shawn just really liked having Katherine at his side. He missed her a lot whenever she wasn't there.

As Shawn stood in front of his door, he cleared his throat loud enough that he could be heard from outside. "Who is it?" He asked in a sing-song voice. Shawn just knew the answer already, but he wanted to play around.

"Your best friends in the world, obviously!" The moment Scott's voice hit Shawn's ears, Shawn's mouth dropped. He realized then that he should've checked through the peephole first.

After shaking his head, Shawn opened his front door and stared at the group in complete shock. Scott, Sean, Paul, Kevin, and Jolene all stood on Shawn's porch with boxes upon boxes of gifts and party supplies. Shawn's eyes scanned over everything as his pals started to flood into the house.

Naturally, Jolene seemed to have taken control of the situation. She was looking all over Shawn's house and instructing the men to place certain boxes in certain places, obviously preparing for a big party. Shawn had to stop Kevin as he passed by.

"Kev, man, what are you guys doing here?" Shawn asked in a quiet, rushed tone. He didn't want Jolene to overhear and cause a scene.

"What, didn't Joli tell you?" When Shawn just stared back at Kevin with a dumbfounded expression, Kevin couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, of course she didn't." Kevin snickered. "Hey, babe!"

Jolene instantly turned around at Kevin's call. She gave her boyfriend a wide grin as she walked over to him and Shawn. "What's up?"

"I think you forgot to tell lover-boy over here that we were having a party here." Kevin told Jolene as he pointed at Shawn. A look of panic instantly came onto Jolene's face.

"No." She shook her head. "I didn't."

"Oh, you did!" Shawn interjected in a comically upset tone. "Jolene, you can't just plan parties at my house without letting me know!"

"I, shit, I mean..." Jolene stuttered, obviously not wanting to take the heat for the situation. "Everyone else knew about it!" She blurted out. "Paul!"

Paul, who had been stacking gifts in the living room, chimed in from his position in the floor. "You're not blaming this on me, Joli!"

"Fuck!" Jolene hissed under her breath. She bit her lip as she tried to come up with some sort of excuse.

Shawn just groaned and draped himself over Kevin's chest. He wasn't upset that his friends - mainly Jolene - had planned a big party for Katherine's birthday; in fact, it made him happy to know that they all cared for her like he did. But, knowing that he wouldn't be able to seduce his girl and give her the birthday sex that he had been looking forward to until everyone else either left or crashed made him whiny.

"Anyway, when's Kat supposed to be here?" Kevin asked, looking down at his dramatic friend. "We've still got a little bit of time, right?"

"I don't know." Shawn admitted with a sigh. "I thought you guys were her, so really, she should be here any minute."

"Kid! Hurry up on those drinks!" Jolene called to Sean, who was in the kitchen with Scott. She had found an excuse to slip away from justifying her actions to Shawn, so she took it. "Scott! How's the food?"

"Uh, I think I've got it all under control!" Scott replied with obvious uncertainty. "Come help me out with these finger foods!"

"All right!" Jolene turned to Kevin and nodded towards the living room. "Babe, don't forget to put those banners up."

"I won't." Kevin told her with a laugh. Of course Jolene had assigned the task to him, as he was the tallest in the bunch. It just made sense.

Jolene headed off into the kitchen and left Shawn alone with Kevin. Shawn looked up at Kevin with a pitiful expression, one that made Kevin chuckle.

"What's got you down?" Kevin asked as he ruffled Shawn's hair. Kevin began to move so that he could put the banners up and Shawn followed him like a pup.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm super excited to see you guys and all, but-" The moment Shawn began to whine, everything clicked in Kevin's mind.

"Oh, I get it! You had special plans for Kat's birthday, didn't you?" Kevin asked with a smirk. "We're getting in the way of you getting some action, huh?"

"Bro, that's totally not it." Shawn attempted to deny the obvious truth for just a quick moment. "Okay, maybe that's what it was. But, can you blame me?" Shawn sighed. "What's a man to do?"

"You'll be fine for a few hours, you horny little bastard." Kevin playfully nudged Shawn with his elbow before grabbing a box of decorations. "Now, help me get this shit put up."

Reluctantly, Shawn agreed to lend his friend a hand in setting up for Katherine's surprise party. With all six adults working diligently around the house, by the time Katherine arrived, everything was prepared for her.

"Kat! Baby! I've missed you!" Shawn lunged forward as soon as he saw his beloved girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around Katherine ecstatically and showered her face in kisses as she giggled. "I'm so glad you're here now!"

"I've missed you too, Shawn." Katherine smiled at the beaming male. She connected their lips in a long, loving kiss that left Shawn wanting more. "I would've been here sooner, but-"

"Don't worry about it!" Shawn cooed. "You're here now, and that's all that matters." Shawn nuzzled his cheek against the base of Katherine's neck. "Happy birthday, baby girl."

"Thank you." Katherine hugged Shawn tightly. As much as she had enjoyed spending time with Stephanie and Shane, she couldn't deny how happy she was to be back with her boyfriend.

Shawn would've been perfectly content simply standing by the door with Katherine, but he knew that if he kept her away from the others for too long, Jolene would come and get them. So, with a large grin, Shawn led Katherine into the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAT!" Scott, Kevin, Sean, Paul, and Jolene all exclaimed simultaneously as Shawn and Katherine walked into the room.

"Guys! Oh my God!" Katherine squealed as she looked around at all of her friends. The decorations and the thought put into everything brought pure joy into the young woman's heart. "You all didn't have to do anything for me!"

"We wanted to." Paul was the first to speak up. A paper hat sat atop his head as he walked over to Katherine. "Come on! You didn't expect us to not do anything, did you?"

"I mean..." Katherine was just blown away by everything that they had done for her. She had expected everyone to be busy, yet, there they were! It wasn't often that the whole Kliq got to meet up, so this was certainly a special occasion.

"We love ya, Kat!" Sean screamed enthusiastically. Katherine could tell by the slight slur in his voice that he'd already dipped into the alcohol.

"I love you guys, too." Katherine smiled. She scanned her eyes across the room in search of Jolene, who had slipped out of her sight. "Where's-"

The loud noise of a party blower by Shawn's head made Katherine stop her sentence. Shawn jumped in surprise and flailed his limbs dramatically while Jolene snickered triumphantly behind them.

"Jolene!" Shawn hissed. "I swear-"

"Can I borrow her for a minute? Oh, okay! Thanks!" Jolene interrupted Shawn, a mischievous grin on her lips. She snatched one of Katherine's hands and led the other woman into the kitchen. The two could hear Scott, Kevin, Sean, and Paul all laughing at Shawn as they left.

"Joli!" As soon as they stopped walking, Katherine wrapped her arms around her dear friend in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, birthday girl!" Jolene happily hugged the younger female. "It's been too long since I saw you! Phone calls aren't as good as seeing someone in person."

"Definitely not." Katherine agreed. She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water before looking over to Jolene. "You want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Jolene replied as she reached down into her pocket. She grabbed her cigarette carton and pulled a smoke out before sliding the carton back into her jeans. "Want to head outside with me? I think they'll be occupied for a little bit."

"Sounds good to me." Katherine was excited to spend some time with Jolene!

The two females exited the kitchen, and as they passed by the living room, they heard various sounds of laughter and fighting. They exchanged smiles as they walked on outside, glad that their boys were having a great time.

By the end of the night, everyone at Shawn's house was absolutely exhausted. Sean and Scott ended up in the living room floor asleep with bottles of beer in their hands and smiles on their faces. Paul had stretched out in the recliner, looking more peaceful than he ever had. Kevin, Jolene, Shawn, and Katherine were the last ones to go to sleep.

"You two can have the guest bed, since it kind of looks like everyone else is unconscious." Shawn told Kevin and Jolene with a yawn. "If you fuck, just make sure you clean the sheets before you leave."

"I think I'm actually too tired to fuck." Jolene muttered sleepily. She'd drunk too much and partied too hard and she knew it.

"You must really be tired then, babe." Kevin joked as he placed a loving kiss on the top of Jolene's head. Katherine smiled at her friends.

"Goodnight, guys. If you need anything, feel free to come wake me up." Katherine told the other couple.

"What? I'm a hospitable host!" Shawn sounded offended. "They can-"

"Shawn, brother, we know better than to wake you up." Kevin interrupted the smaller male with a laugh. "Don't start that."

Katherine just gave Shawn a smug, victorious look. Jolene cackled before letting out a groan and resting her head on Kevin's arm.

"I'm tired, babe." Jolene whined.

"I know, I know." Kevin smiled down at his girlfriend before picking her up and waving to Shawn and Katherine. "Well, I guess we're out. Night, guys. Happy birthday, Kat!"

"Happy birthday!" Jolene sleepily chimed in.

"I love you guys." Katherine giggled. "Night!"

The couples parted ways and went to their respective bedrooms. The moment that Shawn opened the door to his bedroom, Katherine gasped. A proud grin came onto Shawn's face as he looked down at his lovely girl.

"Shawn! It looks beautiful." Katherine was in awe. The sweet aroma of the candles mixed in with the rose petals was perfect.

"Happy birthday, baby." Shawn whispered in her ear from behind. He began to softly nibble on the bottom of her ear, sending a chill down her spine.

"Shawn," Katherine spoke softly as Shawn's hands began to travel from the top of her shoulder's to the base of her hips, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kat." Shawn smiled as he turned Katherine around. He connected their lips in a sweet, romantic kiss that made Katherine's heart skip a beat.

After Shawn broke the kiss, he pulled back just long enough to remove Katherine's shirt. His eyes lovingly scanned over Katherine's delicate upper body as he pulled his own shirt over the top of his head. Shawn gave Katherine a grin as he unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor.

"I'll never get tired of this, Kat." Shawn muttered as he moved his lips to the nape of Katherine's neck. Her breath hitched in her throat as Shawn moved his calloused hands up to her breasts and began to work them up. He placed a line of kisses down the valley of her breast before attaching his lips to one of her nipples. One of his hands began to tweak the other one, sending waves of pleasure all over Katherine's body.

Katherine's fingers tangled in Shawn's long hair as he sucked on her chest. Every move that Shawn made Katherine weaker and wetter, something that made Shawn quite proud. He'd been with many women in his days but none of them had ever - or would ever - mean as much to him as Katherine.

She was his everything.

Once Shawn had properly taken care of Katherine's breasts, he stood back and pulled his shorts down. Katherine tossed her own pants to the side before scooting back onto the bed. Shawn snagged a condom off of the nightstand before walking back over to Katherine with a smirk on his face.

Shawn gently placed the condom between his lips as one of his hands opened up Katherine's legs and the other began to rub her damp entrance over her panties. It was obvious that Katherine was as ready for Shawn as he was for her. Shawn pulled Katherine's panties to the side for just a moment, so that he could thrust a couple of quick, skilled fingers into her.

Katherine squirmed under Shawn's touch, her fingers tangling into the silk sheets. Her eyes met with Shawn's as he stretched her eager core; Katherine was ready, and like hell Shawn was going to make her wait any longer.

After he discarded their underwear, Shawn opened up the condom and slid it onto his hard, throbbing member. He stroked his cock a couple of times just to make sure that the condom was on properly before he helped Katherine adjust herself on the edge of the bed. Shawn lined himself up at his girlfriend's entrance, and as their eyes connected, he thrusted himself into her.

Their pace was slow at first, but the longer they continued, the quicker it all became. Katherine's legs were soon wrapped around Shawn's hips as their bodies moved in unison. With each and every thrust Shawn made, he hit Katherine's special spot, sending the utmost pleasure into her core.

Once the two had fulfilled their desires, Shawn pulled out. Right as his cock left Katherine, he blew his load into his condom, something that brought a satisfactory grin to Katherine's lips. Shawn pulled the protective rubber off of his tender length and carelessly discarded it before tiredly flopping down beside of Katherine.

"Happy birthday, baby." Shawn grinned at Katherine as he gently moved some of her sweaty hair away from her face. "I love you, Kat."

"Thank you, Shawn." Katherine smiled while snuggling up to her lover. "I love you, too."

At the end of the day, Katherine had never had a better birthday. There wasn't anyone else that she would have rather spent it with than with her family and friends.


	2. Prank War

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="38b7a38f47169e6cc735827e86ff7902"emShawn Michaels x Katherine McMahon (OC) and Kevin Nash x Jolene Milford (OC)/embr /em~~~~~/em/p  
p data-p-id="cd1d0f9fb65a96145bbaaa34d510a7bc""Kat, come on. We talked about this!"/p  
p data-p-id="b441b705acb4bc2c815b27863dea1fb0""Pleaaaaaase," I begged. "I just want to see Joli."/p  
p data-p-id="a8ef0efd814631c24619bb57c99eeeea""I told you, I don't want that motherfucker anywhere near our house," Shawn told me. "She put a rubber snake in my boot last week!"/p  
p data-p-id="c2e34059345d28044e3a5e371da65a75""It was just a prank. You started this whole war, by the way."/p  
p data-p-id="685d8af115b8edcd1b97bc5c8e33ecfc""I did not! And what about yesterday, when she put a emlive/em snake in my boot?" he asked./p  
p data-p-id="2a56c560dfbf97a9e2acd25d6cd8fd55"I shrugged. "Don't take off your boots?" I suggested./p  
p data-p-id="20c9066eca91b62b8264df901757ca42"He did not find it as funny as I did. He gave me a glare and crossed his arms. "It's a no, and that's final."/p  
p data-p-id="42e01f8159e8deefba09d69736277cdf"I sat down at the table with a groan. "This whole prank war is getting way out of hand. Paul told me they've had 16 complaints!"/p  
p data-p-id="d2af289d1bbfafb8955f65e6299f3707""Well, ten of those were me."/p  
p data-p-id="71101b7739b194010525555b4b59db8c""What the fuck, Shawn?"/p  
p data-p-id="d290970ebca61c7d07b0b44930ae6ba8""Well maybe if your best friend wasn't so damn determined to win, we wouldn't be having this problem," he argued./p  
p data-p-id="bd3b309ef17eea67e60f0949a02d7e7b"Scottie came walking down the stairs, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What are you two shouting about?"/p  
p data-p-id="6662e368bd1c2efe9967dfb953227798""Your dad won't let me invite your Aunt Joli over for dinner," I explained./p  
p data-p-id="fab155eb8ce2f32ff0aa5cc051e14b35"Scottie frowned and came to sit next to me. Her hair, which matched mine, was all twisted in rats from the previous night's sleep. "Why not?"/p  
p data-p-id="f307bdaf7e6015eb8b33c02e1ae6a2a5""Because he's whining-"/p  
p data-p-id="3709aaf4fdd497ea62caf061e217024e""I am not!I have perfectly good reasons!"/p  
p data-p-id="55ad99417d0128984fe6a0e949648841"Scottie looked between the two of us, and I saw the wheels turning in her head of who's side to pick. "I'm going to have to go with Mom on this one," she finally said. "I love Aunt Joli."/p  
p data-p-id="14a863bf79d99221775c694fe9d391ce""That's not the point!" Shawn half-shouted, exasperated. "The point is, your Aunt Joli is a no-good woman who wishes to bring harm to me."/p  
p data-p-id="df6ea2e0dcdd6234bad4c8591c8fee99""The fire was an accident!" I defended./p  
p data-p-id="333e3ba2781e339d15f9269b74e913d0"Scottie decided she didn't want to be involved, so she grabbed a poptart from the cabinet and went back to her room. I couldn't say I blamed her./p  
p data-p-id="0585be127c73adcbfde28210504d4ad4""She's my best friend, Shawn."/p  
p data-p-id="1a8b52522b873920caede9833bd5fe9d""She emwas/em your best friend. We no longer associate with the Nash family," he declared./p  
p data-p-id="09e6febf598b524c834d4eeebe7f0a96"I couldn't help but laugh. "You're joking, right? You, not talking to Kev? And you are the one that will have to deal with Andie. You know how she and Jamie get along." Andie and Joli's son Jamie were pretty much attached at the hip. There was no separating them./p  
p data-p-id="d8b213d08916e638c9c5177f7c78613f""She can hang out with Shane's eldest. He's her age."/p  
p data-p-id="db77db223a77454c1d4b5f2b4f06a766""Yeah, how about you go and tell her she has to talk to Declan now. Because I'm not dealing with that tantrum," I told him./p  
p data-p-id="b4d0eee84df1d87795bd241adac74628"Despite myself, I had to be amused as I watched his face turn to a grimace. There was no way my husband was man enough to survive Andie's outbursts. They were few and far between, but man, were they deadly./p  
p data-p-id="037424f60f619983118c524915d5c2f1"After a long period of thinking, he finally sighed, giving up. "emFine/em. Invite the bitch over already." Deep down, he actually liked Joli. Deep, deep down. He would never admit it, however./p  
p data-p-id="028e36ee7c27ad58c94280555a21b518"I jumped up excitedly and wrapped my arms around his neck. I gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you."/p  
p data-p-id="5c4327c1ff1c37c0569996e7dee56433""Yeah, yeah. Suck up," he teased./p  
p data-p-id="7fb52ea9e93a9899baae112bbcba8def"I giggled and walked upstairs to our room to tell Joli the good news./p  
p data-p-id="a68712e1c0fdbe16ea76aef62fa98741"I thought about calling, but then I remembered the fact that Joli was on Twitter 24/7. So I sent her a tweet instead./p  
p data-p-id="a3e824dc34f60da1a2fabab285c9674b" katmcmichaels: nwjo You're officially invited to dinner. Be on your best behavior/p  
p data-p-id="005e01a7688c8af897fa35d290c67dd5"Joli's response was nearly immediate./p  
p data-p-id="0f755e966feb2d01e2997d939692ec55" nwjo: katmcmichaels aren't I always? ;) Should I bring a peace offering?/p  
p data-p-id="8c8562c49b47b99975af8e0dee61e797" katmcmichaels: nwjo Apple pie./p  
p data-p-id="671917eb7b5957a02d5694956a0adcaf" nwjo: katmcmichaels shawnmichaels We'll be over at 8./p  
p data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p data-p-id="50d2573dc38c55fcee12332d940c5427"At 8:07, the Nash family rolled up to our front door. I had to invite them in, of course, because Shawn was still being a little bitch about the prank war./p  
p data-p-id="253c769033e821e92d94b464f1fece83"em"/ememIt's/emem the principle of the thing, Kat!"/em/p  
p data-p-id="3c50524e92abfecb9676c95d510bad13"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Principle my ass./p  
p data-p-id="a4ce128eef4468799c3ccff55305f65f"I opened the door and gave Kev a hug, of course. Then I saw Joli and we both squealed and embraced. I greeted Jamie as well. I told him he was my favorite god child, which made his eyes light up./p  
p data-p-id="cf4bf597fb7785ff9dcee113b8be0643""Even better than Vaughn?"/p  
p data-p-id="ffb4aeefc7179de77807770c2020553a"I laughed and told him sure. He cheered and then zoomed past me to go tell Andie./p  
p data-p-id="827de677576b035810fbac4420501195"Shawn felt bad, I guess, because he came to the door as well. He and Kev hugged, but his face turned cold again as he looked at Joli./p  
p data-p-id="6893864244bdb181607b05d200ff50fb""Shawn."/p  
p data-p-id="d3242bf4bfd025234940d264b584067b""Jolene."/p  
p data-p-id="69eee2717e2518c4081c2b3e8a6951b2"She held up the container in her hands. "I brought you a pie."/p  
p data-p-id="cbac0e47bdc0091dea77620ec34c1037"He simply stared at her and the desert, so I took it from her hands with a slight sigh. I thanked her for making it and for coming./p  
p data-p-id="9f1035c94f7b80b663f646874a21c3af""Don't eat that," Shawn whispered to me. "It's probably poisoned."/p  
p data-p-id="22af431b0625691d7d194db18f59cedd""Will you stop? If Joli really wanted to poison you, she would do it in private, with no witnesses," I told him./p  
p data-p-id="0077be264e4eabf9f57a19802e016afd"Joli heard me and snickered./p  
p data-p-id="215e1f5e1c765752c22b555769a9c123""Kev, would you like to help me set the table?" I asked, making a point to exclude the arguing parties./p  
p data-p-id="c2ba14f518d34f88e5beece7f2464fdf""Yeah, of course." He followed me into the kitchen./p  
p data-p-id="47d36fa100ec1f84d8cdf12febcd3c89"Once we were out of sight and earshot, I made a gun-like hand motion to my head. "Shoot me."/p  
p data-p-id="df7f38f57ed7b806c4fc4096dbce0a73""I know how you feel."/p  
p data-p-id="72c3852d9dbae6943f4d55fd88a7281d""No you don't. You get Joli; I'm stuck with Shawn. Nothing you could do to Joli could ever make her whine as much as Shawn. emNothing/em," I exclaimed./p  
p data-p-id="8863c31ad29981e3a19a4dc83af71c09"He laughed. "You seem a bit stressed out."/p  
p data-p-id="b3e23961730f3435ab99cc67fd4711e1"I set the pie on the counter. "A bit? You think so?" I laced my words with sarcasm./p  
p data-p-id="fb47429e89f466f4f4751f052a49421a""Okay, maybe moderately stressed out," Kev joked./p  
p data-p-id="35353b0834154058128403aa30a1a3b6"It turned out to be just the thing I needed to hear. I needed to loosen up, and he knew that. I found myself giggling. I handed him silverware to put on the table./p  
p data-p-id="d1984fe997b84a22b4e21f890f38038a""Can we just ditch them and have dinner with just us and the kids?" I asked, setting out plates./p  
p data-p-id="085da7a25ca53a69fe58aaab790baf9f"He shook his head. "If we leave them alone for too long, they'll end up killing each other." He finished placing silverware and straightened./p  
p data-p-id="6c6b92802389640b612236243ebee39c"Kev's point was proven immediately as we started to hear bickering from the other room./p  
p data-p-id="8095d253e7fc5db67dc92bde2540683b"I sighed heavily. "Can we switch?"/p  
p data-p-id="fbc95d75d8fd30d8bb97b91f351dc31c"He shook his head again. "Hell no. I'm not dealing with Shawn." He chuckled at my exhausted face./p  
p data-p-id="f9c3ee101e0ea21a033eb8114a352ca0""Stop laughing at me! It's not funny." But I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh too. We were grown adults getting all uptight over a fucking emprank war/em. It was ridiculous./p  
p data-p-id="98d75698c4f6a8bd3f6811e49c669c9f"The shouting from the main hall started getting louder and louder./p  
p data-p-id="e0948203f8f2adcb096917ee6cb59306"I took a deep breath, calming my nerves and mentally preparing myself. "I guess we better go pull them apart before it comes to blows. I swear to God, if one of them breaks something..."/p  
p data-p-id="f69879b985790393bb700652aa958315"Kev and I walked back to our loves to see what the fuss was all about./p  
p data-p-id="a67b92aa8fb5ec4482ee0b03ec4e09d9"Shawn was shouting about the damn snakes in his boots again./p  
p data-p-id="1a8d1aab57b3ccec7823fc579b39caac""You cut the heels off of my shoes! Just feel lucky your precious boots weren't actually harmed!"/p  
p data-p-id="c56ba82596852b03a9c40ae7515781e4""Have you ever stepped into a shoe and found a snake? I can now tell you from experience that it's not the most fun thing in the world. I could've had a heart attack!" Shawn argued back./p  
p data-p-id="bc95cd71f8676b3af444242176395bd3""Would've done us all a favor," Joli muttered./p  
p data-p-id="2780e05d026abd6a97f7d5df7a2a0a83""Hey, hey! Both of you, stop it!" I interrupted. I went to stand with Shawn and hold his hand./p  
p data-p-id="489ee6f19265985bdaa65f298eee44db""You're acting like children," Kev added. He wrapped his arms around Joli. "Actually, I think the kids are more well-behaved than you two," he joked./p  
p data-p-id="ea8d26cc874a951d06aa5131bee3d780"I nodded, agreeing. "Definitely. You two are worse than Scottie and Andie when they go at it. Now, we are going to sit down and have a nice dinner. Okay?" I gave both of them a look that dared them to try to test me right then./p  
p data-p-id="cbef37434405cd95e5826f3f32e9d452"I prayed dinner would pass without accidents./p  
p data-p-id="8bc9cf3d7836ffb88989a33b97f2115f"Once we finally got everyone gathered for Sunday dinner, things seemed to settle down. Shawn lead us in a group prayer, and then we dug in./p  
p data-p-id="7ca20c6a1deff69ac7aeb540fde45144"Conversation was nearly the same as usual, simply exempt of any direct interaction between Shawn and Joli. If one wanted something passed, they asked someone else to pass it. They eyed eachother the entire time from the side of their eye. It was petty and ridiculous, but I could live with it./p  
p data-p-id="83ddd1e39f6a5fb4db30cd1d6c57a82e""Kat, will you please tell your husband to pass the salt?" Joli asked./p  
p data-p-id="e30011ad7906b0dc8871b4cc123ad72f""Tell him yourself."/p  
p data-p-id="3138c724658cba9a0294b5db4bb92337""But-"/p  
p data-p-id="bbbae2c0166b8e9cf84aca183aa3dc7a""But I am not a post office. I am not delivering messages back and forth," I explained. I was tired of it./p  
p data-p-id="84b9b11ce6fd5f58364cc72206c0252b""Actually, I don't think I need any salt," she muttered. She threw a glare Shawn's way, only to find he was already staring her down./p  
p data-p-id="f537441758882b9b19e6e4247fab3039"I slammed my utensils down on the table, causing everyone's eyes to move to me. "Enough!"/p  
p data-p-id="0437fbd357c634676c81de1ce6d722f9"Kev saw the hell that was about to go down and turned to the kids. "How about you guys go upstairs for a little while?" They gratefully accepted, hurrying away from the table./p  
p data-p-id="aaac7793205977ccd0d677de25b79db6""Will you two just quit it? We're all friends. Fuck that, we're family. And here you two are, sending death glares at each other over Sunday dinner. I am just about to kick emboth/em of you out if you keep acting like this. Yes, Shawn, that means you too. The prank war is over. It's driving me nuts."/p  
p data-p-id="4f13c8a5f1dc7d1cb1257fd47b63df2f"They both mumbled out a "sorry", looking down at their plates and refusing to make eye contact with me./p  
p data-p-id="4ed2fbf2e161060e827e267940e5e5ca""Apologize."/p  
p data-p-id="bdc63c6da92e5ad009bb71e7ad2a16cd""I'm sorry, Kat," Shawn answered. Joli was about to do the same when I interrupted./p  
p data-p-id="e8317bc25fe1117b6a59aa2ee804965c""Not to me. To each other."/p  
p data-p-id="3d3d16c536c3edfedabc8d6afdbb882b"They reluctantly looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to start./p  
p data-p-id="99c4b40e336252493d6145fa2a6a54dc"Finally Joli let out a huge sigh. "Shawn, I'm sorry I put the snake in your boot. And put the fake snake in your boot. And accidentally set you on fire. And purposely set you on fire. And-"/p  
p data-p-id="afef1b26e819a11762c7c6ad9a9c89ed""Okay, that's good enough, I'm sure, Babe," Kev cut in./p  
p data-p-id="b50b4da28347ae3df70c09cbf43683cc""I'm sorry, Jolene. About the complaints, and your shoes, and calling you a raging bitch-"/p  
p data-p-id="30578425db784cdc3add4918fe2cf79e""That's good," I told him. I let out a deep breath. "Don't you all feel better? I do."/p  
p data-p-id="22e6da110545da5389000a55d0ec0d8e"It was silent for a few moments, before Joli bursted out with, "You called me a raging bitch?"/p  
p data-p-id="786d999b5a881e207e404a54df20c92e"They started bickering again, but this time it wasn't the venomous bickering like they had been earlier. This was typical Joli/Shawn friendly banter. It was a good sign./p  
p data-p-id="1c9c05ebd535143c49064a9b204104f9"We brought the kiss back, and finished the meal with no other... outburts. By the end of the night, as we were watching Kev, Joli, and Jamie leave, I could physically feel the lighter feeling in the air./p  
p data-p-id="ddd5c2e906832d81979bbb260277ad79"We shut the door once they were well out of sight. I started walking to the kitchen to clean up, with Shawn in tow. "See? Wasn't that nice?"/p  
p data-p-id="cdf6bd64a611f419265bc037adbd7e16""Yeah. I guess she's not emtoo/em bad," he joked./p  
p data-p-id="b66f692e9da55f4a4713a50aa1bb38b6"I chuckled. "Shut up, you dork, and help me with the dishes."/p  
p data-p-id="22541fcedb71443869df49bac4ce1df4""You are seriously always fixing our friendships."/p  
p data-p-id="1c03187d537e2c86c63ca2a327303efd""Somebody's got to. You all are always messes them up," I replied, a teasing smile tugging at my lips./p  
p data-p-id="3d132b02b2a148bffc372694c44ae5e3"He just shook his head and kissed my forehead. "I love you, you know that?"/p  
p data-p-id="9b90bf598f01ccbfca8ce00d20904194""I love you too."/p 


	3. Friendsgiving

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="a8acfbb45cf07fb982f09d6463a7a01d"emShawn Hickenbottom × Katherine McMahon (OC)/ Kevin Nash × Jolene Milford (OC)/ Sean Walt man × Cassie Winters (OC)/ Paul Levesque × Stephanie McMahon/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="cd1031eac71d5343753e4e564761e0fc"emThanksgiving, 2017/embr /em~~~~~/em/p  
p data-p-id="c5fd72d4068b5529dc09800b344a24c3"Katherine was working hard at cooking up the day's meal in the kitchen, while also having to answer all of her youngest's burning questions./p  
p data-p-id="ed215f431d8b523abdfd8508e1594947""When are they going to be here?" Andie didn't stand still. Ever. She bounced. She was bouncing around the kitchen, somehow always in Katherine's way./p  
p data-p-id="9081b0481dd1a31e3e005594475a803f"Katherine sighed. "I don't know, Andie. Your Aunt Joli and Uncle Kev were supposed to be here by now." She began to mix together the potatoes./p  
p data-p-id="194a472f2841779b0e73b8e522aeb7ae""And Jamie?" Andie was an enthusiastic child, but she always got even more excited during the holidays./p  
p data-p-id="9ebafc4f5a58b84b34d5e9c1a733f376"Katherine sighed. "And Jamie. Why don't you-"/p  
p data-p-id="f99caa4106f22cba8783b358d44e8dbb"She didn't need to say anything else, as she was saved by the doorbell./p  
p data-p-id="ed6bb1a9fcde1f64704814ede5842f68"Andie gasped and ran for the door, followed by her older sister, who came wandering down the steps./p  
p data-p-id="5221882a874207440c0daf317cd5ebc7""Hey, Babe, it's Scott!" Katherine heard Shawn yell from the other room. She wiped her hands on a towel and walked out to join them./p  
p data-p-id="d2e7619dd9bbd10d3c9e2c5c93ecd541"She greeted her old friend with the same brightness that her husband had, embracing him in a hug. He looked good, she had to admit. Much better than he had years ago./p  
p data-p-id="5314cb3aaf97847a630220ae0cc14779""Come on in," she grinned./p  
p data-p-id="a910981ccd1812c1e292791cbb66f6a2"The girls were far too excited. Scottie practically jumped into her godfather's arms./p  
p data-p-id="56ef5a35e55a7596b12d79e1e66e695a""Woah, there. How's my favorite goddaughter doing?" Scott cracked a smile./p  
p data-p-id="20a93775175285c8ca2a035297e2a6c9"Scottie rolled her eyes, a habit she'd learned well from her mother. "I'm your only goddaughter."/p  
p data-p-id="6a0a7a4035d16dd3bdf2c2de800847c4""Who told you that?"/p  
p data-p-id="5bf2344bca4e6cb7cc1dbd7ab7964d22""Mom."/p  
p data-p-id="d3850f8cd3a0ea87b49914c9df15d803""Oh, well, she is pretty smart," he answered, chuckling./p  
p data-p-id="f50534fe6409ef67b540946ba32f1837"Andie was jumping up and down, waiting for her turn. "Uncle Scott, Uncle Scott!"/p  
p data-p-id="1c02963491e49036ba604b1a396f61a3"The older man grinned down at the young girl, leaning down to her level. "What, what?"/p  
p data-p-id="950570d747fe8eb6e12035650b591cee"She hugged him as tight as her tiny arms could muster. "I missed you!"/p  
p data-p-id="12ce8800831370ffcd8ccba36b87d494"He hugged her back. "I missed you too, kid."/p  
p data-p-id="a056747e9ba07ee47d6dbafcc0e02623"Katherine felt so happy watching them interact. She then turned to Shawn and asked, "Is Rebecca dropping off Cameron?"/p  
p data-p-id="6b7856b5cd41cd42b647c7dd7b128344""I'm going to pick him up right now," he replied, pulling on his coat./p  
p data-p-id="dc767e853a5c983e1fae3da30578a621"She gave him a peck on the lips, then pulled him closer so that only he could hear her. "Can you do me a favor and take Andie with you?"/p  
p data-p-id="76717100261e3d460700ac1ba667749c"Shawn chuckled at her pleading expression before nodding. He leaned in once more, for a stronger kiss./p  
p data-p-id="66f9feed415ef5ba0de75f897a040486""Hey, Andie, you wanna go for a ride?" he called./p  
p data-p-id="3db5c53aabe4fc8853080d54f2d0f002"The little brunette was all too excited to, of course./p  
p data-p-id="4e1dc06d6bd5207a283005c01ac9ca90""Get your coat, it's chilly," he told her./p  
p data-p-id="aa2216bd67ea45750933ddaa846ea72d"Within a few more moments, the pair was gone, and Katherine felt like she could finally breathe. She loved Andie, of course, but she had been bugging her all day./p  
p data-p-id="d71af67448e0eca16f415325429210a0""Scott, you can make yourself at home. You're early, actually. You can turn on the TV if you want. There's probably a game or a parade or something," she said. She walked back to the kitchen, this time bringing Scottie along./p  
p data-p-id="ec25e14eab504b364aec5161b52f82d4"Scott followed the ladies, not really interested in the television. He could have watched that at home. He came to see his friends./p  
p data-p-id="0ac3451fa19828d613a1c7f7ac7d4465"He whistled when he saw the war-zone that was the kitchen. "Damn, Kat, are you feeding an army?"/p  
p data-p-id="7064a6ccc8417f3f01f7d27f6af50da9""Well, there's us, and you, Joli and Kev with Jamie, Steph and Paul with the girls, Shane and Marissa with the boys, Kid and Cassie..." She stopped to think, listing them off on her fingers. "Is Cody coming?"/p  
p data-p-id="7d19e15a05a1d8759b30eb6d707e2670"He shook his head. "He's busy. Working over in Japan."/p  
p data-p-id="549adf35fa308f7428d2cf9d4d3cb7ee"Katherine gave him a small reassuring smile. "I'm sure he's thinking of you."/p  
p data-p-id="4916fbc78feee6905e106fab64ecd35d"Scottie cut in. "Is Uncle Mark coming?" she asked her mother./p  
p data-p-id="9754858f25abecee07f020d7a1d38538"Katherine frowned. "I offered, but you know him and crowds. He's probably spending time with Michelle."/p  
p data-p-id="ebffe52922a0f00df2e066a80856d93f""Have you decided where you're going to school yet?" Scott asked his goddaughter. She'd been graduated since the spring, but she was still living at home./p  
p data-p-id="799a8c28ea3f5c46f9f6a9f54b80eda4""Oh, don't even bother, Scott," Katherine told him. "She won't even tell me."/p  
p data-p-id="65142f5a88cb7d943d37406c613f49ed""Aww, come on, she won't tell her favorite uncle?" he questioned./p  
p data-p-id="2fcc278cf8d4f6e72a9cfbb31080a638"Scottie smiled at both of them, noticeably still not telling either of them. "You'll find out tonight at dinner."/p  
p data-p-id="c2d266c685a73ac64c184117a8e46915"The phone rang in the living room. It was the land line that Shawn insisted they still have./p  
p data-p-id="453f01017dfad3a3f1a54c87dca37e93"Scottie jumped up immediately. "I'll get it!" She dropped whatever she was working on and ran into the other room./p  
p data-p-id="30729ea4ba4549d87c461e62dda46654""Who is it?" Katherine called./p  
p data-p-id="ef287469310f99ed6cdc2de1ccd6e4b4"Scottie didn't answer, but simply bounded past the two adults and up the stairs to her room, phone still in hand./p  
p data-p-id="a2bd4a1c7e8d4fb466749918b8f4049b""Scottie Michelle!" Katherine yelled after her. She sighed, realizing it was pointless./p  
p data-p-id="5352404e8dd16c581fa8f2c415d5c8f6""Do you need some help?" Scott asked. He didn't know much about cooking, but he was willing to help however he could./p  
p data-p-id="88d01e751f7dd0b2a01495325a751e7a""Thank you. Joli was supposed to be here to help me, about-" She glanced up at the clock, "-an hour ago, now."/p  
p data-p-id="9531c51bd720a573e4564aaedf529a87"Scott chuckled. "Well, you know Joli. She and Kev are probably having a Thanksgiving of their own." He winked./p  
p data-p-id="444fb7b5e037f7ce4ed1d54a9ff16a56"Despite herself, Katherine had to laugh. "I've really missed you."/p  
p data-p-id="b74ad81dde33981744df741380fa9ec6"The two of them worked hard to cook various foods and bake various desserts. Scott wasn't sure how much he was really helping, but Katherine was grateful just for the company./p  
p data-p-id="928be836ed9af41f5b6f85a444996ca5"While Katherine was putting a pie in the oven (and Scott was doing a rather good job of "supervising"), the doorbell rang./p  
p data-p-id="a4b32d97bcad4951dfa8c6498591a40c""If that is anyone other than Jolene Alice Milford-Nash, tell them to fuck off," she growled. "Actually, if it emis/em Joli, tell her to fuck off."/p  
p data-p-id="2951701ab8d7706859c0e1c207feae25"Scott laughed. "I'm pretty sure that covers everyone."/p  
p data-p-id="03cb288a698a1f7f414a02267919e702""Just go open the door," she insisted./p  
p data-p-id="fa49f5601bfad60f1bc938fc3ebf8600"Scott did so. On the other end was Shawn, with Andie and Cameron in tow./p  
p data-p-id="48bdf1cd8d255025b17bd0df713fa3f0""Sorry, Kat said to fuck off," he told them. He pretended to shut the door on them./p  
p data-p-id="62f82603928edbfb48f48c16b01541d2"Katherine appeared behind him, shooing him out of the way and opening the door. She gave Shawn a kiss as she let them in, embracing her stepson in a hug as well./p  
p data-p-id="24043f525aad77b6b01226f60818601e""Is it just me, or did you grow in the past week?" she asked./p  
p data-p-id="8ead55fe7c472d9198a2381877dc404c"Cameron smiled, standing up a bit taller. "Maybe," he teased. He was towering over her now./p  
p data-p-id="229dbff9367a0ea3c5df10c2f2e3dccd""Mom, can I turn on the parade?" Andie asked. Katherine nodded and Andie got settled on the couch to watch the fun balloons and floats./p  
p data-p-id="18f2c2df83c77fdb34abcd760a1c5589"Cameron visited more with Katherine and his Uncle Scott before excusing himself to go say hello to Scottie./p  
p data-p-id="0c7498e1cdd00b51154f99ce2afa3406""Hurry up, close the door!" Scottie urged him as he walked into her room./p  
p data-p-id="c6ad2cb24baf266bfb52a0dc0dcc9c8b"She was sprawled out on her bed, phone to her ear. She scooted over so Cameron could come sit beside her and put the phone on speaker./p  
p data-p-id="73f6b0103c19ecc92d7c2b4f652221e8""Hey, Cody, it's just Cam. Say 'hi'!"/p  
p data-p-id="3ade2e7dfde8018d7baf429946779b78""Hey, Cam. How are you?" Cody's voice came through the phone./p  
p data-p-id="14c33198caacfe4de737961df08ffa3f""I'm good. How about you?" Cameron wasn't sure what was going on./p  
p data-p-id="8befbc09cf9e1817012661d22a99ae85""Right now, I'm on a plane headed your way. I'll be there in a few hours."/p  
p data-p-id="9431b6fd2a3289b559491ce84099a581""Really?" Cameron asked. The ecstatic look on Scottie's face confirmed it./p  
p data-p-id="a9534fc1a4411056c1bfc0e724fffab7""Don't tell anyone, though. Especially Dad. I want to see his face," Cody told them. They both agreed./p  
p data-p-id="45a112f31db03e873bce20755eb7a8a1"Katherine was calling them downstairs, so they said goodbye to Cody and walked down the steps./p  
p data-p-id="9375c77388bfef4689d4ef2653e279f4""The two of you aren't going to hide up there all day. We have company," Katherine told them. "Your Aunt Joli is emfinally/em here," She rolled her eyes playfully in Jolene's direction, "but thankfully she brought food, so help her unload the car."/p  
p data-p-id="4cf06b29e846770b1f60052c90ea0b69"The kids did so... at least, Cameron and Scottie. Once Jamie and Andie spotted eachother, they rushed to go chat and most likely plot their next prank./p  
p data-p-id="1a3cbb2b566927d2b6f774596f8c1e18"Kevin and Jolene gratefully accepted the help as they caught up with their niece and nephew./p  
p data-p-id="30d29cf30be2582054a4f28513b6014a"Once everything had been brought in, Jolene was sent into the kitchen to help Katherine. Scottie followed, assuming her mother wanted her to help./p  
p data-p-id="0d924402e7a89642ee9bcc25885f292f"Kevin stayed in the living room with Shawn and Scott./p  
p data-p-id="19d1b3911fa0d4ca775e38ae9867ec59""Why don't you guys have the game on?" he asked, turning the channel./p  
p data-p-id="87b879e01bf4842fd45ba6e32730f9e8"The guys sat down to watch football and shoot the shit. Cameron wasn't sure where he should be, so he joined the girls in the kitchen./p  
p data-p-id="10daf1df0953ec08a448317f61f8fff0""Who was on the phone?" Katherine asked./p  
p data-p-id="9374bcf2571668df1a17af51ece27b07""A friend. He's helping me get settled at my new school." It wasn't completely a lie./p  
p data-p-id="ea4be067ecc7be742c66bc923ac4441e""Scottie, I almost forgot!" Katherine exclaimed. She motioned for the young woman to follow her upstairs while Jolene instructed Cameron./p  
p data-p-id="0903fabc30e7c6456db3b12298e28635"When the two came back into the living area, Scottie was wearing a bright red dress that Katherine had laid out for her./p  
p data-p-id="90fd3bc2e7e26306a62d498220f3cab4""Mom, do I have to wear this?" Scottie wasn't too sure about it./p  
p data-p-id="42b93808bdd11bb74be307b523ca3b2c"Katherine waved her off. "You look great!" She tugged her into the living room where the guys were. "Doesn't she?"/p  
p data-p-id="3ae19826fdeccd205e8f6322c3848d95"Of course they all responded with the required, "Yes, she's beautiful" or similar./p  
p data-p-id="6fa5f0546143ecd07b48a598001159c4"Katherine smiled as she gazed at her daughter. "I wore this dress when I accompanied your dad to the ring, back before you were born. I was... oh, gosh, I was only a year or two older than you." She hadn't realized just how young she had been./p  
p data-p-id="036c82fb46083b6da675699b876ad024""Wow, Kat. Make me feel like a cradle robber," Shawn commented from the couch./p  
p data-p-id="431a18afe5798bbfcbf6e6c17e365987"Katherine grabbed the dish towel from Jolene's hands and snapped it at him. "Shut up, old man."/p  
p data-p-id="56c308eab10d096e093d82f4656800c2""Hey!" He objected. "I'd like to remind you that you're not as young as you once were either."/p  
p data-p-id="10a704aec8ab372402043cd81823aa52""Ooh, wrong move, Hickenbottom," Jolene told him. "Never comment on a lady's age."/p  
p data-p-id="f68955c6573129c2ac68eab6a541e3b7"Katherine agreed, crossing her arms. "What was that?"/p  
p data-p-id="6fa50ae236e3eae98ce0ead9e26c14ad""I just meant to say that you're still as beautiful as you were when we first met and I love you," he answered. He gave her a (hopefully) winning smile./p  
p data-p-id="cac58993fb27d0d7ac099ff0d82323b3"The doorbell rang, announcing another arrival./p  
p data-p-id="2d0e543f9f8b081b5faccb081ba4e8e8""We'll talk more about this later," she replied. She was just pulling his leg; she didn't actually care. But it was so funny to watch him struggle./p  
p data-p-id="785ba9d343832d91322429f7eafee089"Katherine answered the door to find not only her sister's family, but her brother's as well. Stephanie and Shane were already discussing something, a bit too harshly for Katherine's liking./p  
p data-p-id="468f38946182abbec04e76d5afb0a3be""Happy Thanksgiving!" she announced, grabbing their attention./p  
p data-p-id="f689a340744474afea13e25733673d24"Everyone was shuffled into the house, and greetings went around with everyone. The kids ran off in different directions, soon to be joined by Jamie and Andie./p  
p data-p-id="1316868c8b5d9476416d38f4d043299f""Kat, you look stressed," Shane told her./p  
p data-p-id="bc2dcf9aac6146fba3e6697c512dc237""I emam/em stressed."/p  
p data-p-id="17bbe489192ee380f3db2a42bf026b62""I told you we could do Thanksgiving at my house," he reminded./p  
p data-p-id="d291b8bc28fc19fb1d1fc8dfdc27b4d3""No. We're doing family Thanksgiving at your house tomorrow. I'm doing Friendsgiving. I've got it under control," she assured him. Her brother just had to agree rather than spend all day arguing with her. He wouldn't have won./p  
p data-p-id="30962890cce6caea828228ccdd9c49cc"Katherine couldn't help but laugh when she saw Paul./p  
p data-p-id="f02abb3763f472c5f54ac07e0ad36b60""What?" he asked. He turned to his wife. "I told you this shirt looks stupid."/p  
p data-p-id="ceaae37c72c09497876d086a9df602c0""No, no! It's not the shirt. It's just, Joli retweeted this video of you running into the stage and-" She couldn't stop giggling./p  
p data-p-id="29091de125baac9d8bfc92bfcf05ad94""Thanks, Jolene," he called sarcastically./p  
p data-p-id="4812b3efb083772941a250a2c35957a3"Jolene smiled brightly at him. "Of course."/p  
p data-p-id="9cb61ce111bd503cdb11e1f7651aa16d""I'm sorry," Katherine attempted to apologize. "Are you okay?"/p  
p data-p-id="6d87d3b5cf8f76d15d413bd2ab1a6c88""I'm fine. My pride is a little bruised now, but y'know."/p  
p data-p-id="d1454c021d1e04cd42982f904e0e8986""Hey, I never got an answer," Kevin announced, walking over. "Is Bobby Roode your cousin?"/p  
p data-p-id="05947e4ac5e91148af4e3b815c1b5628"Jolene facepalmed as Paul stared at him in confusion. "What?"/p  
p data-p-id="75a78d2265ea80b30e9b1ecd1dd36058"Kevin just laughed, as did the others. "Don't worry about it, man." He clapped him on the shoulder and led him to the couch with the other guys./p  
p data-p-id="f5568d50f81e614407637aca737ce490""Hey, Kat, where's your beer?" Scott asked./p  
p data-p-id="7cff6015588bd396bb063e9eaa891b6e""No drinking until after dinner," she told them./p  
p data-p-id="cc183141ecaf3cf00108f5d46fb37eb1""What? Why not?"/p  
p data-p-id="a82d0ae98148fe771615a906132f515d""Because if you all start drinking now, you won't leave this couch all day," she answered. She had it figured out. "Besides, I'm afraid to even give Kev any after Sunday."/p  
p data-p-id="94e3204725112e51a829668df83776b1""Aww, come on." They tried to persuade her, but she wasn't budging./p  
p data-p-id="edeab7a0380f71e410e5d139d4da0ba3"Shane was accepted into the ever-growing crowd of guys in the living room as the football game came back on. They pulled Cameron in as well, joking around with him./p  
p data-p-id="4c113e08fc96de6c9cc2c5082c76e1ca""I think we're finally done making food. Now we just have to wait for it to cook. Or warm up," Katherine told Stephanie, Jolene, and Shane's wife Marissa as she sank into one of the dining room chairs. "I meant to start cooking yesterday, but I was distracted."/p  
p data-p-id="98767e31210e6edaa4fa571677333d9a"Jolene wiggled her brows. "Distracted, huh?"/p  
p data-p-id="dcb6ddb38df684b4ca630673180a7025""With the emkids/em. Not like that. Though I would have rather been distracted like that." She sighed./p  
p data-p-id="86e00fe62fc92fd00cbb0b81b67b2d98""Eww, Mom," Scottie complained. Katherine had made her stay downstairs to "visit"./p  
p data-p-id="53435f85c7be1292c8cde6efa216a302""You don't even know what we're talking about," Katherine joked./p  
p data-p-id="77d76c42085258e260d51dbc80ecd01c""I'm 19. I know things."/p  
p data-p-id="a6f435af25c1759d598f22124e454d27""That's what I thought when I was your age. You know what happened? I got pregnant."/p  
p data-p-id="8a9e071fda2b95ad4411cc25efc739ed""Stop teasing, Kat," Stephanie said. "You were at least 22 when you got pregnant."/p  
p data-p-id="953377cf9d2edbe4f8b489adb7019dc5""I was 21 the first time, actually," she responded./p  
p data-p-id="1caaf8c1c6137b86b619357f95b39360""And you got me, so you should be happy," Scottie cut in. She smiled widely, mimicking her father from earlier./p  
p data-p-id="55887d59cdde7e1571aefa47b1a4b98f""I am happy with you, Princess," Katherine gave her a kiss on the forehead. "That being said, don't get pregnant until you're at least 25 if you ever want to come back here." She was completely joking, of course. Katherine would always be accepting of her children./p  
p data-p-id="7629c4a7b6cbdca322fcf2725417931d""You can just come live with us," Jolene told her./p  
p data-p-id="aebcb9436ff8cc8d4812b4ff3622d09d""I'm sure Kev will approve of that," Stephanie said./p  
p data-p-id="ec73601d894c0c8b1e6ecc85fa3cf3c2""He will if I say he will," Jolene declared. She gave them a "What I say goes" look that made them laugh./p  
p data-p-id="c2810279b1e6b3e9fa17244fc36c9f78""You know how you avoid getting pregnant, Scottie? Don't have sex. Even if it's protected, you can still get pregnant. Trust me," Katherine told her./p  
p data-p-id="c92e7a9fd88970e5ba59251e7ba5d685""I don't know... I think it's worth it," Jolene chuckled./p  
p data-p-id="e2bd02340696bfbbd2fca75cf1f1623c""Of course you do," Katherine retorted./p  
p data-p-id="4ff62b4b6ece34d24bd36dcd392aff84"Andie and Jamie came barreling down the stairs./p  
p data-p-id="0f21c401768ffde4f07e08abab811df4""Mommy, where the scissors?" Andie asked. She batted her eyelids in a pleading expression./p  
p data-p-id="1a4e12c1f0796fd2e3998de077028c59"Katherine knew she was only calling her "Mommy" because she wanted something. "What do you need scissors for? Is this one of your pranks?"/p  
p data-p-id="0d35c9c7db4f26133f7875a36b3e49d8"Andie shook her head. "We don't need scissors for those. This is for a craft with the girls."/p  
p data-p-id="4c597d8e540a30e7828f443e90344377""I'll tell you where they are if you promise me something."/p  
p data-p-id="e06e38a3177583da05a1c5b62bf86a5e"Andie leaned in to hear this deal./p  
p data-p-id="a6c0f5bcb4c9cb942a120f296639c63e""Make sure one of your pranks is for Dad," Katherine whispered./p  
p data-p-id="1d6187b329432a426ee60f2b234879bd"Andie assured her they could make that happen, and Katherine told her where the scissors were. She was a little concerned, but then again, she was always concerned. So she just let it go. It was the holidays, after all. Let Andie and Jamie have their fun./p  
p data-p-id="c4f8c25e7fd9a323e525b1ff3c954ec5""Who are we waiting on?" Scottie asked. She could barely keep track of the many people that were now somewhere around her house./p  
p data-p-id="017e1a6e4a61ad478b794874c621a7a7""Just Kid and Cassie now, I think. But we may have lost all of the kids," Katherine replied. "Or Andie and Jamie might end up stabbing them all with scissors."/p  
p data-p-id="e06307be775c987a4062f2ef07ef3af5""Kat, I think you need a nap," Jolene chuckled./p  
p data-p-id="8df735bd13e5443d164bec14ca790b8e"Katherine shook her head. "No, I'm hosting."/p  
p data-p-id="0e018bee2ecb24866e51e5b5d817de55""Everyone's fine. I'll take over."/p  
p data-p-id="7a1bc27ffb6c03bb34f1fcc7f7fa35bd""Are you sure?" Katherine was skeptical, but a nap sounded far too good to resist./p  
p data-p-id="64cfcf8945de127a60484c3e4ae88aeb""Yes. Go to bed." Jolene shooed her up the stairs. "I'll wake you up when it's time to eat."/p  
p data-p-id="3138c724658cba9a0294b5db4bb92337""But-"/p  
p data-p-id="e23e9b94605ec22b21bfe0d98ef9873e""Go."/p  
p data-p-id="d5dc59c88c607590368455ac8b103624"Katherine obeyed. She told herself it was because Jolene would not have stopped insisting, but she really needed that nap./p  
p data-p-id="3cecc8a7dd6d0b120cbb7e918969ed1f"It wasn't long before Kid and Cassie arrived. Jolene welcomed them in, now that she'd made herself the replacement hostess./p  
p data-p-id="ce229b6f5562f4c66a94c5ff55c7e0cb""The guys are in here," she told them. She motioned over toward the couch, even though there was no need. You could hear them next door. Especially since they all started cheering at that moment, because someone scored a touchdown./p  
p data-p-id="cb83552439c613cc210654dec2627e23""The girls are in the dining room. Kat's sleeping. You should have seen how exhausted she was."/p  
p data-p-id="4a9b6e6d38f304f3cb9e801712cd96c6""That's alright. Just show me to the booze, and you know I'm happy," Sean replied. She had to tell him of the unpopular "No alcohol until after dinner" rule. After everyone said hello, Jolene left him with the guys and steered Cassie into the dining room./p  
p data-p-id="cf99d3bb4419db06510c5925eab80e68""Have you met Steph?" Jolene asked./p  
p data-p-id="43eb735b20ca0426079d3ad48a3d3b5f""Yes. Kat's sister, right?" She smiled sweetly./p  
p data-p-id="25cd7637d0956b81882d004caf42fd36""It's nice to see you again," Stephanie said./p  
p data-p-id="b9afe51336dc082e8188186ae7d42abe"Cassie felt very flattered. Jolene made her sit down and directed her attention to the other girls./p  
p data-p-id="7b2f24bddb6a2451ef597aa24d8f37cb""What about Marissa?"/p  
p data-p-id="f8f8ade04b9e2c6173dde13bcd6d95c2"Cassie shook her head. "Hi!" She waved, grinning./p  
p data-p-id="58ea2f4214c3867bb38e5b9238e077e2""And of course, you know Scottie," Jolene declared./p  
p data-p-id="743885940e4df5d1876e18be632cc466""Hiya, Aunt Cassie. Are you keeping up with your show still?" Scottie asked./p  
p data-p-id="a6592fec4ddd02aa5730f2ed69760cc7"Cassie lit up. She didn't care if the others didn't really think it was cool, she loved that show. "Yes! Did you see the new episode?"/p  
p data-p-id="c98761e5c740de9a3a4ebaafc91012a3""Not yet. I've been helping Mom all day."/p  
p data-p-id="ddd88bbfd7d552ae295a64e574714c26""That's why we were late, actually. Oh, it's so good. I won't give you any spoilers, though," Cassie replied./p  
p data-p-id="cb2f81e6ae8f9e2a0e9a1cddc1b005fc"Jolene rolled her eyes. "You and your shows. I'm not even going to guess which one this is." She just loved to tease, of course. Jolene had a soft spot for Cassie./p  
p data-p-id="d9f5a71fc3eb2cd2b111ce310f180e7d""Well, I have to do something to pass the time."/p  
p data-p-id="ee736503d2a6aef88b34d5ee2d1eba8a""I can think of plenty of things you and Kid could do to pass the time," Jolene told her, making Cassie blush./p  
p data-p-id="3579d5943860e593d148245a5dde4ff2"It wasn't much longer before the food was done. Jolene made Scottie, Cassie, and Cameron set everything out with her./p  
p data-p-id="3bb534d22c27df77b13f5c7a5c737b00"Stephanie was tasked with rounding up all the kids. Once they got all of them seated and every kid had a plate of food, they called for the guys./p  
p data-p-id="09cb7ff4f454a96b39b854b96cc3ed46"Really, Jolene just came in and shut off the TV, making them all angry./p  
p data-p-id="ea46072e5ecf2f8f7d6192bb053ffb8e""Babe, I love you, but if you don't turn that back on-" Kevin started./p  
p data-p-id="32f1325cc5b0e9d8d3d9cab4b527a5ca""Food is ready," she announced./p  
p data-p-id="9824ed1b634939e5f351b82041d15552"They didn't need to be told twice for that one. Someone turned the TV back on, but they all walked to the kitchen to get their food./p  
p data-p-id="7748106b6f2b67393516113666c87fe4"Shawn hung back to ask Jolene a question. "Where's Kat?"/p  
p data-p-id="8a35a9895238cb75f5084c5c09cf2985""Oh! She upstairs sleeping. She looked like hell." Jolene had no reason to not be honest./p  
p data-p-id="da148d7a3b357a3722fa512dd29bf8ff""Maybe we should just leave her asleep," Shawn answered./p  
p data-p-id="0e16658775b73270b49a994cf7f600a5""I told her I'd wake her for dinner. Besides, if you let her sleep now, she'll be up all night."/p  
p data-p-id="50ff5c3ed4e6e658f25fe3e290cc367c""Well, I don't think being up all night would be all that bad-"/p  
p data-p-id="7c5c6805bec53d221edc62ad596ee25e""You two won't actually do it when all the kids are here, and you know it," Jolene declared. "That being said, if you ever need a babysitter so you can get some, you know who to call." She winked./p  
p data-p-id="f3f7d27f8b9eff96808d02963ec09f23"Shawn shook his head, but kept that in mind. He climbed the stairs to his bedroom./p  
p data-p-id="82294f29b4da12d107713ddb57d1b503"He chuckled to himself as he saw how his wife had fallen asleep. She wasn't even underneath the covers, she'd just passed out, all spread out on the top of the bed./p  
p data-p-id="db07bf0c87fd2ff77a3d9c11d2bc606c"He sat on the edge of the bed and nudged her shoulder. "Kat, wake up."/p  
p data-p-id="22dab91d7b0f6989e736cd952ee6bdd9"She stirred, opening one eye to see who it was. "Hi."/p  
p data-p-id="075ab37316c643a88b106dec3288cd5a""Hi, Babe. It's time to eat."/p  
p data-p-id="c49276c44395e984891de735b8efff2c"She rolled back over, shoving her face into the pillow. "I don't wanna."/p  
p data-p-id="8aa629aaec5fe2097b592e35379816c3"Shawn laughed. "Well, too bad. To quote my lovely wife, 'We have guests. You can't just sit up in your room all day'."/p  
p data-p-id="693680edb3bca4d27dd8cb5c600a4aca"Katherine groaned. "Fine." She sat up, fixing her dress. "How's my hair?" She attempted to smooth it down./p  
p data-p-id="8e565aad57b2b1171b3b1733db8e6344"Shawn grabbed her wrists, pulling them away from her head. "You look fine." He leaned in for a kiss, but she didn't let him./p  
p data-p-id="7d5a23882ae6cd0b5b98bc724da763d1""Just fine?"/p  
p data-p-id="1ac11fc5a266d0acf8509d8111072f0f"He rolled his eyes. "You look beautiful, Kat."/p  
p data-p-id="70e6d52f6b7226d3df6f20333c8e36d9""And?"/p  
p data-p-id="357c4350251963a065017d16c3069f16"He sighed. "And I love you?"/p  
p data-p-id="b880d2f2868e4cfeb846e51759a61331""And?"/p  
p data-p-id="961ce2fa58858b4105ed2b65d572cd04""And...?" Then he realized what she wanted. "And you're not old."/p  
p data-p-id="81e3423b43fc562f56196731978ec078"She smiled triumphantly. "I love you too." She gave him a kiss for his troubles./p  
p data-p-id="7e9a53c943d335da3d352ecd491c9a8c"The two of them finally made their way downstairs, where everyone was already digging in and the conversation was already flowing. On Friday, the scene would look much different, with the McMahons. But this dinner was very casual. Katherine thought it was perfect./p  
p data-p-id="7ec225ba508ab976b76618510baaae19"The kids table was in the kitchen. Cameron and Scottie, being the oldest, were allowed to eat with the adults./p  
p data-p-id="2713f57c7f0253aadb4dd2d8d32b31dc"It was chaos, but organized chaos. Everyone was gathered around, talking about this or that. Somewhere in the middle of joking around and talking about what everyone had been up to recently, they ate enough food to actually feed an army./p  
p data-p-id="4bcd12514332b34ac0005d50b50d05cc"When everyone had quieted down a bit, Shawn asked a question he was dying to hear the response to. "Scottie, you said you've decided where you're going."/p  
p data-p-id="2cbe1e690e1d44277bdec777ebb98e6f"Scottie stared down at her plate. She didn't enjoy being the center of attention. "Well..."/p  
p data-p-id="ec35e94b6408047d82030e14d1a5361b"She was saved by the bell. The doorbell, that is./p  
p data-p-id="547cd1a9c382ec5a141eb98365c0ff1c"Katherine couldn't think of anyone else who would be coming over. Perhaps their awful neighbor from next door was complaining about noise. She was always complaining about noise./p  
p data-p-id="99151b97815a293fdd77ed6338ed45c1"Scottie hopped up to get it, volunteering immediately./p  
p data-p-id="366f4e9b3958d60ef96693cfe976175d""Cody!" she exclaimed, trying not to be too loud./p  
p data-p-id="7c148696631a69d9e951182caf7fb3ef"She led him into the dining room. "Look who I found," she announced./p  
p data-p-id="69713986eddbd6928208ac42c0142ecb"They were all excited to see Cody, especially Scott, of course./p  
p data-p-id="3da386f38499fb01d051500a70e7edac""Hey, Dad," Cody greeted, giving his father a hug./p  
p data-p-id="508fc896ad195742aa679534c6594b8e"Cody took a seat next to his dad, and was given a plate of food. Everyone got settled again./p  
p data-p-id="bbebf020ee797f6ca811636f9a343eaa""Scottie, you didn't answer your father," Katherine declared, bringing up the topic again./p  
p data-p-id="9099165e7130c077a95c06bd9175bb87""Right, so, about that... it's not really a school. I'm not going to college," she announced./p  
p data-p-id="aee0ec03f500b9c6c29ceaa5f9101823"Katherine and Shawn were shocked, to say the least. Not mad, necessarily. After all, neither of them had finished college. Katherine had gone back, but that was years after. They weren't all that concerned about her going to college, but they also weren't going to just have Scottie live with them for the rest of her life./p  
p data-p-id="388e51f083c587f3775738a28d3d5472""I've decided to pursue... wrestling," Scottie told them. With so much of her family being involved with it, it was all she'd ever honestly considered./p  
p data-p-id="2c9590a066f1eed7253d09ecc3003586""And I'm helping her train," Cody added./p  
p data-p-id="02ae5a89d28e4ff03b1cec123283e7ba"Katherine was the first to say anything. "That's great!" She really was excited to hear it./p  
p data-p-id="597a820fb27f2fc3a5ce6309c3ae9178"Scottie was relieved by her mother's approval. "Really?"/p  
p data-p-id="b23c25505b0861aaf50a1afd6420fdd2""Yes!" Katherine elbowed Shawn. "Isn't it?"/p  
p data-p-id="7e1b28e1e824ee1db0f9fdba2d127ff4""Ow. Scottie, that sounds good." He wasn't exactly sold on the idea of his little girl in the same position he was, but it was good that she at least had an idea. For the past few years, she'd just been entertaining the idea of not knowing what she wanted to do./p  
p data-p-id="abd95764b9e301d34a294ac0299e3da1"Scottie was so glad the news had gone over well. She couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day./p  
p data-p-id="0321c5103c0f03f6548ee0b5725922ff"When everyone was done eating, Katherine insisted they take holiday pictures. They all groaned, but agreed. They took dozens of pictures, with pretty much every arrangement possible. One with just the kids, one with the McMahons, one with the Kliq boys, etc. Katherine, who loved pictures, thought it was all wonderful. By next Thanksgiving, every single one of them would be framed and sitting on the mantle./p  
p data-p-id="07c66bb45ef3e6722a317ac21f2fa764"They all had a blast. They all chatted about old times, new times, good times, and bad times. They drank, too, niw that they'd eaten. There was something so nice, Katherine thought, about having all of her friends gathered for a day./p  
p data-p-id="e074c3e3f3fb9e25abbf09a37777c91a"By the time the last family left, which happened to be the Nash family, it was dark outside. None of them minded. All in all, Katherine thought Friendsgiving 2017 was one of the best days of her life./p 


End file.
